Un Simple Sourire
by Vora
Summary: Une courte fanfics basée sur la scène où Kenshin et Aoshi prennent le thé dans le tome 28... shounen aï


**Un Simple Sourire**

  
  
  


**Disclaimer :**  


Et voilà une petite fanfics shonen aï sur l'un des couples que je trouve le plus mignon dans Ruroni Kenshin. L'histoire se passe au tome 28 lorsque Kenshin et Aoshi prennent le thé. J'ai reprit les dialogues du manga mais en y apportant ma petite touche personnelle You'll see ! ^_^  
Bonne Lecture !

  
***** __

Aoshi Shinomori leur avait fait part la veille de son désir de repartir pour Kyoto le même jour que Megumi. L'okashira avait annoncé ça froidement, comme à son habitude. C'est juste avec un simple hochement de tête qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de Kenshin à prendre le thé le lendemain avec lui puis il avait tourné les talons et était parti méditer.   
Ainsi ils se trouvaient là, face à face sur le tatami. Le thé vert était parfait : brûlant, à l'effluve puissant et délicat à la fois. Kenshin serrait dans ses mains délicates la tasse de porcelaine, et surveillait discrètement Aoshi qui lui, buvait à petites gorgées le liquide parfumé, les yeux clos.   
Le vagabond lâcha un léger soupir et but une gorgée à son tour, gouttant avec délice la richesse complexe des arômes du thé vert. Puis il déposa le récipient délicatement et se décida à briser le silence pesant. Un peu nerveusement il prit la parole :  
" Excuse-moi de te proposer ça tellement à la sauvette Mais je ne sais pas quand on aurait eu à nouveau l'occasion de prendre ce thé.  
-Ce n'est rien. "  
Aoshi n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Pour faire la conversation avec lui cela semblait loin d'être gagné On pouvait même dire que c'était déjà une cause désespérée. Pourtant Kenshin tentât sa chance une nouvelle fois, il refusait de rendre les armes si rapidement.  
" Tu nous as beaucoup aidé cette fois. Je voulais te remercier.  
-Ce n'est rien. "  
Cela en devenait désespérant Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ne prenait même pas la peine de varier ses réponses. Kenshin commençait à sentir en lui une furieuse envie d'attraper l'okashira et de le secouer comme un prunier, ou de lui mettre deux bonnes baffes, ou encore de lui hurler dessus. En fait les trois à la fois serait l'idéal, encore que Ce n'était même pas sur qu'il reçoive une réaction de la part du ninja.   
Refusant tout de même de s'avouer vaincu, Kenshin opta cette fois-ci pour un peu de provocation. S'il n'obtenait toujours aucun signe de vie d'Aoshi ni aucune réplique digne de ce nom, il se jura de manger pendant une semaine tout ce que Kaoru lui préparerait* .  
" Même s'il s'agit d'autres pratiquants des arts obscurs Evite de tuer gens s'il te plaît  
-Tu veux dire peu importent les circonstances ? "  
Miracle ! Il avait mordu à l'hameçon et répondu avec une phrase de plus de trois mots ! Kenshin réprima son envi de sauter au plafond pour dire à quel point il était heureux et se contenta de sourire un peu plus grandement. Il fut d'autant plus étonné lorsque Aoshi continua avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre :  
" Disons que c'est bien ce que je compte faire.  
Kenshin était aux anges. Non seulement il avait eu la réaction escomptée mais en plus Aoshi venait de promettre de ne plus tuer. Cela avait été vraiment une bonne idée de prendre le thé.   
Mais alors qu'il était toujours entrain de s'auto-féliciter mentalement, le ninja reposa soudain sa tasse vide et se leva souplement, dépliant sa longue silhouette. Le vagabond s'empressa de l'imiter tandis qu'Aoshi ajustait son kimono. Mais au lieu de quitter immédiatement la pièce, l'okashira ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard clair dans celui améthyste du rouquin.   
Kenshin se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise, l'homme qui lui faisait face le toisait silencieusement, son visage de marbre dénué de la moindre émotion. Il avala sa salive lorsque le brun avança dans sa direction et se planta face à lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres séparer leurs deux corps. Qu'est-ce que ?  
Mais toutes les pensées de l'expert en sabre furent tout à coup interrompues lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres soyeuses se poser délicatement sur les siennes. A partir de ce moment là, les seules informations que son cerveau semblaient accepter étaient qu'Aoshi avait vraiment la peau très douce, qu'il sentait bon et qu'il aurait bien aimé rester comme ça des heures.  
Cependant, c'est avec une pointe de regret que Kenshin sentit les lèvres se retirer lentement et il rouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant de les avoir fermés à un moment sans même s'en rendre compte. La voix grave et profonde de l'okashira se fit entendre alors dans un murmure :  
" Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Kenshin. "  
Kenshin ? Il l'avait appelé Kenshin ! C'était la première fois. D'habitude Aoshi l'appelait toujours Himura ou Battosaï, mais là il venait bel et bien de dire son prénom. Son cur en gonfla de joie. Le roux lui adressa alors un sourire radieux avant de répondre :  
" Le meilleur remerciement que tu pourrais me faire Aoshi, ce serait un simple sourire de ta part "  
Le ninja parut surpris par ces mots, mais il ne répondit rien. A la place, il se pencha et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres délicates du samouraï entre les siennes en un doux et chaste baiser. Puis il se redressa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque Kenshin le regarda, quelque chose avait changé chez lui.  
Aoshi souriait.  
  


***~ Owari ~* **

  


**Notes :**

Cette fics me trottait dans la tête ce soir, alors je me suis lancé. Et ma foi… Je l'aime bien ! ^_^ Je pense que j'avais besoin d'une petite bouffé d'optimisme bien placé lorsque j'ai écris ça car je la trouve vraiment très… choupi. Lol Enfin un peu de rose dans la vie de temps à autre ça fait pas de mal ! (c'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? Mein Gott !) Quoique je commence à avoir la fâcheuse habitude d'écrire que des trucs mimi lorsqu'il s'agit de Kenshin… hum affaire à suivre ! XD 

* Oh le fou ! (ou " Oh le pauvre estomac ", c'est au choix)


End file.
